Diaries
by wynterdeath
Summary: Running into each other in the hall has never ended up in something like this. When Draco accidently gets Hermione's diary and Hermione accidently gets Draco's journal, all hell brakes loose. Not to mention a few hidden feelings are shown to the last peop
1. Default Chapter

Diaries

Chapter 1: Switch Ups

Hermione ran down the hall towards her transfiguration class. She had stayed back to talk to Professor Flitwick in Charms and now she was late. She kept her eyes on the ground as she ran and seconds later she regretted it.

She bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt. "Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to collect her books. She quickly grabbed them and stood up, that's when she saw who she bumped into.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." Draco said as he collected his books.

Hermione just scowled and walked away, 'I have no time to deal with him right now." she thought as she made her way to transfiguration.

It wasn't until later on that night, when she went to write in her diary, that she noticed that the diary she grabbed, wasn't hers. She looked it over and saw Draco Malfoy written in gold letters along the bottom of the book. She knew she shouldn't read it but curiosity got the best of her and she opened it to read the first page. 'I'll only read this page, and then I'll give it back. I can't make too much of a difference.'

**Ok, the story is going to be written in diary form. This chapter was written by me, WynterMajik, and the next chapter will be written by tea-and-cake-or-death. She will be writing all the chapters involving Hermione reading Draco's diary and I will be writing the chapters involving Draco reading Hermione's diary. Did that make any sense? I didn't think so either.**

**Wynter**


	2. Dear Diary

Diaries

Chapter 1: Switch Ups

Hermione ran down the hall towards her transfiguration class. She had stayed back to talk to Professor Flitwick in Charms and now she was late. She kept her eyes on the ground as she ran and seconds later she regretted it.

She bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt. "Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to collect her books. She quickly grabbed them and stood up, that's when she saw who she bumped into.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." Draco said as he collected his books.

Hermione just scowled and walked away, 'I have no time to deal with him right now." she thought as she made her way to transfiguration.

It wasn't until later on that night, when she went to write in her diary, that she noticed that the diary she grabbed, wasn't hers. She looked it over and saw Draco Malfoy written in gold letters along the bottom of the book. She knew she shouldn't read it but curiosity got the best of her and she opened it to read the first page. 'I'll only read this page, and then I'll give it back. I can't make too much of a difference.'

**Ok, the story is going to be written in diary form. This chapter was written by me, WynterMajik, and the next chapter will be written by tea-and-cake-or-death. She will be writing all the chapters involving Hermione reading Draco's diary and I will be writing the chapters involving Draco reading Hermione's diary. Did that make any sense? I didn't think so either.**

**Wynter**

Chapter 2

"Dear Diary"

_September 3_

_Slytherin Common Room_

_Dear Diary,_

_What the hell?! Why would father give me a DIARY of all things for new schools gift…it doesn't make any sense. Oh wait… I bet I know why…BECAUSE HE'S EVIL!!! He's making me write in it!!! And has put a truth spell on it so that I can only spell out the truth…bastard! What am I going to do?! Sooner or later, he's going to read it!!! Ohhhh…I hate my life. I guess I will just act as evil as possible so that he can't get pissed at me…well…sense I have to talk, and having nothing to talk about… how about I start describing myself. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I'm one of the richest purebloods in England. I'm a spoiled brat and proud of it. My hair is blonde and my eyes are grey…no thanks to my parents…wait, that didn't make any sense. OH DAMN!!! Pansy Parkinson's here, and is telling me to sneak down to hogsmead with her so that she can buy thongs…can you say SLUT!!!! Seriously, she's gone at it with more boys than there are in this school!!! She's even done her cousin!!! Can you believe that? And she wants me next!!! I'm not screwing that pug-faced slut! Which brings an important question…how can she be a slut and ugly at the same time? Guys usually want to screw hott girls! But she's ugly. Anyways, the point is…I would rather screw a MUDBLOOD than PARKINSON!!! Call me stupid, but sense I can't erase that, and father's going to read this one day…I just set myself up for a beating. OKAY PANSY!!! I'LL GO!!! GOD DAMN!!! Bye diary, sorry to bother you,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Highly interested, Hermione turned the to the next page…

Draco Malfoy gave Hermione Granger a quick insult, than hurried to Potions, not that it mattered if he was late. He decided to talk about this encounter in his diary…

A/N: Alright, that's chapter two…as obvious as that is…the person who writes the next chapter is Wynter…

**Tea-and-cake **


	3. Bushy Red Hair

Chapter 3

Bushy Red Hair

Draco sat on his bed and stared at the journal that sat in front of him. Hermione J. Granger was increased on the bottom in silvery writing.

After awhile of thinking he decided to read it, 'just the first page, then I'll put it down.'

_August 28th _

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems that I have managed to finish another diary and now, I must begin again. Today was pretty normal. Harry, Ron, and I sat around and did our last minute homework, or at least they did their last minute homework. I finished weeks ago. I kept telling them to do it earlier, but no. They had to play quidditch instead. _

_We went to Diagon Alley two days ago to get the rest of our school supplies for this year. Mrs. Weasly had picked up most of them earlier but we had a few last minute things to get. When we got there, who better to run into but Draco Malfoy. I swear, he walks around like he's royal. Well, I mean he is royal, a royal pain in my ass. Oh no, Ron is wearing off on me. Soon I'll have red hair and freckles. Ok, lets hope that never happens. Can you imagine me with red hair, my hair attracts enough attention as it is. Wait, of course you can't imagine it. You don't have a brain. I must be really tired if I'm talking to you as if you are a person standing in front of me._

_I think I'll go to bed now, it's late and Harry and Ron are almost done with their homework. I won't miss much, I'm sure. At this time of night they usually don't talk to each unless they're asking a question. Nope, I defiantly won't miss anything. _

_Hermione_

'A royal pain in my ass? I'm not that bad, she's over exaggerating.' he thought as he shut the book. He laid it down next to his bed and then reconsidered, 'What if someone finds it? I don't want people to think that I have anything to do with that mudblood,. She's the worst of them all.'

He decided to set the book in his trunk and locked it. 'Nobody will find it there. But, I wonder what she wrote after that? Maybe I'll read just one more page to find out.? Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow, one more page and then I'm giving it back.'

**Wynter: Yeah right!! One more page, one more page, one more page, it's a never ending cycle. Anywhoz, that's chapter 3, and since tea-cake and death is so quick with updating I'm sure chapter 4 will be up soon. My chapters might take longer than hers. It all depends on what's going on here in my wonderful little life. Please review and tell us what you think. **


	4. Women Never Seem to Understand

Women Never Seem To Understand

Hermione walked in from the common and threw her books on her bed. Another day of sitting in class doing absolutely nothing, 'I hope life doesn't stay like this.' She thought as she laid down on her bed.

She closed her eyes and laid there for awhile. 'A short nap sounds good. I don't have anything better to do with my time. I've finished all of my homework already.' But that's when she remembered… 'Malfoy's Journal.'

He stood up and grabbed the book. Then walked back to her bed and sat down again. She opened the book and read the entry after his first.

Journal,

I have no idea why I'm still writing in this useless thing. Honestly, I think the idea of this is so dumb. What's the point of writing about how your life's going in a stupid journal? I guess I could enchant you, or a charm maybe. Well, I'll have to think about that idea.

Today sucked, as usual. Weasel and Potty walked into class late. Snape gave them a detention, like he always does. I sat there, did the potion, and went to Transfiguration. Luckily, Gryffindors and Slytherins are in different classes. One class with them is bad enough, but two? I would be crazy by the end of the day.

The rest of the day has been a blur. I don't remember much. I was so tired form last night that I didn't really pay attention. Pansy wouldn't leave me the hell alone, so I had to sit and talk to her until 2:30 a.m. I swear, that girl can not take a hint. "Well, I'm tired and we've got a test tomorrow so…" "And Lauren said, 'That is such a cute dress. Too bad I can't afford it,' and I said…." Well, you get the picture. Women, I swear. They never seem to understand when they want you to just get the hell away from you.

It's 6:20 now, I guess I should get down to dinner. Everyone's going to question the living hell out of me if I don't show up. That'll be a great conversation. "Hey Draco, why weren't you at dinner?" "I was in my room, writing in my journal." I'm sure everyone would get a kick out of that. I would be the laughing stock of Slytherin House. Well, I'm gone.

Draco Malfoy

'Typical Draco. All he cares about is what people might think of him.' She closed his journal and set it in her night-table drawer. Nobody ever looked in there, she barely even looked in there. She hadn't cared where she left it last time but, she had been thinking about it today and…. She had come to the conclusion that she should hide it. She trusted Lavender and Parvati but, well…. They were the nosey type. Had to know everything and they spread rumors around pretty often too. What would they do if they found Hermione Granger, reading Draco Malfoy's journal? The school would fall to pieces. Complete and utter chaos.

She yawned a little, and her tiredness hit here like a ton of bricks. 'NO wonder I came back to my room.' She thought to herself as she stood up to go change into her pajamas. She got changed and crawled into bed. Rolling over to turn off her light, she realized that she had misplaced her diary awhile ago and had yet to find it. 'I'll go and find it tomorrow.'

With that thought in mind, she turned off her light and fell into a sweet slumber. What Hermione didn't know, was not only did she misplace her diary, but it had ended up in Draco's hands. But sleeping Hermione didn't know, and what you don't know won't kill you. Nothing he read would make a huge difference in either of their lives, right?

Wynter- I know that this isn't my chapter, but tea-cake-and-death had alot going to and she couldn't update/Not big deal. I know that it's short, but the next chapter is almost done. So, in a way, U get two chapters in this update. Review responses will be in the next chapter. Thanx. R & R!


	5. Changes?

Changes?

Draco walked into his dorm from the common rooms. He opened his trunk to get his spare quills out, but his eyes fell upon a diary. Hermione's diary to be exact. He turned around to check that the room was empty, better to check than someone see him reading Granger's diary.

The room was empty and safe, for a certain boy who happened to be reading his arch nemesis's best friend's diary. He sat on his bed and opened the book to the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was so tiresome. I had so much homework to do, and projects to finish. I knew that I shouldn't have waited until the last minute. I guess that's what's I get. _

_Harry and Ron are at practice and I'm…. well, I'm sitting here. Doing absolutely nothing when I should be working on my homework. But my minds all out of place. I can't seem to think properly. So, I'm writing here. Maybe this will help, maybe not. It's worth the try though. _

_We ran into Draco today. He was acting like an asshole as usual. Too bad he's such a jerk, if he wasn't than he would make for great boyfriend material. He's cute, he has decent grades, and seems to be able to handle himself, to a degree. What's not to love? I take that bad, his attitude is not to love. So is his smirk, and laugh. His laugh just annoys the hell out of me. There I go again, sounding like Ron. Oh well, he has rubbed off on me. I guess I'll have to deal with it. Anyways, what was I talking about. Oh yes, his laugh. It just makes me want to rip my hair out. Did I already say that it annoys the heel out of me? Ok, it's official. I've lost my mind. _

_We have a test/quiz in Potions tomorrow. I haven't studied at all this week, that is really not like me. Something must be wrong, I'm sick, or…. Ahhhhhhhhhh…. Ron really is rubbing off on me! The world is coming to an end! Ok, so maybe it's not, but still. I have told you before, the idea of bushy red hair scares me and I really don't want that horrible nightmare to come true. Now I'm not going to be able to go to sleep. I'll be too afraid that I'm going to wake up like that. Ok, this entry was short, but I really have to go study. So, good-bye for now. _

_Hermione_

"She forgets to study for one bloody test and she things she's turning into the Weasel? This girl is out of her….." But before he could finish his sentence, he heard it. The sound of death surely coming his way. Footsteps. It had to be Crabbe and Goyle. He stood up and threw the book into the open trunk, then slammed it shut and locked it. The door opened and there stood, ELVIS! Ok, so it was Crabbe and Goyle, but no one said that I couldn't have any fun.

The rest of the night went normally, nothing to strange happened in the Slytherin common room. At about 11, everyone was in bed and Draco was left alone in the common room. He say it as the perfect opportunity to pull out Hermione's diary. So, he did.

Quietly, he walked into his room, opened his trunk and pulled out the diary. Then, he went back into the common room and began reading….

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been pretty boring. Nothing to do. Harry and Ron are at practice, everyone else is at hogsmead. And I'm here. By myself. With no one to talk to. And no books to read. Aren't Saturdays just lovely? _

_For some odd reason I've been a lot different lately. I don't like to read the same book twice, and I don't tell Ron off anymore. It's kind of scaring me. I have changed over the years. I mean, I'm much different now than I used to be, but I didn't change this drastically. Honestly, this is just crazy. How can I not enjoy telling off Ron? Everyone enjoys that. It makes us feel smarter by putting down the, not dumb but…. Unknowing, person. In a way, it's a good change. Maybe I'm not a snooty as I used to be. Too bad Draco hasn't changed for the better. He's just getting worse. Every time I pass him in the hall he says, 'Look there's Weasel , Potty, and the mudblood,' or, 'Watch out everyone. The mudblood is coming. She plans on infecting us all with her mudblood germs.' It used make me feel tainted or bad, but now it just makes me mad. I can't stand him sometimes, wait, I can't stand him at all. He is such an idiotic bully. I bet he doesn't even have brains. Yes, he keeps decent grades in his classes, but he is still so….. I don't know what word to use for him. So many come to mind, and none of them are good. He makes my blood boil. It's so hard to describe, because I don't hate him, but I defiantly don't like him. Oh well, lets just drop the topic of Draco Malfoy. _

_Time seems to be passing by really fast this year. Before you know it, we will be going home for the summer, and before we realize we're home, we'll all be right back here. 6th year has been so much different. Everyone changed over the summer. Now, it seems like we all had to get to know our friends al over again. In a way, we did have to get to know them all over again. Look at Seamus and Dean. The beginning of this year, they were fighting all the time because they had different opions on everything. Not like before, even if they had different opions, they didn't fight over it. They're back to normal now, not exactly like they used to be but, they don't fight as much and their personalities are still different but, it's not effecting them as much. Harry and Ron changed a lot too. They seemed to break away from each other for awhile. Ron hung out with Neville a lot and Harry hung out With Seamus and Dean, or one or the other. It depended on if they were in a fight or not. Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm just noticing a few little changes and making it a big deal. I doubt it. Actually, I know that isn't true. The changes have been too large. When have you seen Harry and Ron not talk to each other for 2 days when they are still friends. It's not even like they were in a fight. They were just, separated. Not everyone has changed, just a few people, maybe that is happening to me. Maybe I'm just going through some changes, drastic changes, very drastic changes., very very…. Well, you get the point._

_Well, Harry and Ron just walked in from practice. They were out there for a long time weren't they? Well, I'll be sure to write again later. So until then, good bye. _

_Hermione_

Draco picked his brain for memories of last year._ 'Potty and Weasel had been apart from each other a lot. I remember that it made it harder for me to tease them when they weren't together. Granger changed a lot last year too. I noticed that. She seemed to be more….. Normal, than she was in 5th year. For some reason, the Seamus and Dean thing doesn't ring a bell. I don't remember them ever…. Wait! They had a huge fight at the beginning of the year over something. What was it over?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy, who had just tiptoed into the common room. _'Shit!' _

She continued tip toeing until she noticed Draco sitting on the couch. "Draco? What are you doing up so late?"

"I just woke up. I'm getting ready to go back to bed so….." He said as he stood up and walked twords his door.

"Well, I'm awake. I need someone to talk to so….."

"Not tonight Pansy. I actually want at least a couple hours worth of sleep." he said as he walked into his room and shut the door.

He sighed when he laid on his bed. Sleep seemed to take over immediately. He dreamt of what she had said. It seemed like her diary helped him remember what he had done to them. She noticed things he didn't, but why? Because she cared? Cared about who though? Everyone? Is that why she noticed all of those things, all of the changes?

Wynter- Well? Was it long enough? Did you like it? Let me know by reviewing. Tea-and-cake writes the next chapter. I have no idea how ling that will take, but I'll e-mail her tonight and let her know that she should start typing soon.** If U want review alerts... Leave it in your review, or e-mail it to me. WynterMajik at yahoo dot com. **

**Review Responses**

**Zippiygirl- **Wow, thanx so much for the reviews. We greatly appreciated them. Finally! Someone who thought that something I said made sense, and it's nice to know that you read author notes. :)

**TinkBelle- **I know that it was short, and I apologize. I'm glad you think it is interesting. That makes me rally happy. :)

**Elven at Heart- **yes, it is going to romantic, but not quite yet. They haven't really gotten to the juicy stuff yet. I want to say that it will come up in about 6 or 7 chapters but, it could be before, or it could be after. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX- **I'm glad you think that it's funny. You are the first person to notice the slightly funny aspect of it.

**A Gothic Romance- **What you said wasn't rude at all. I'm glad that you informed us on what we need to work on. Thank you. I'm sorry that you didn't like the story though. I give you props for your story though. I think that Draco is kind of complicated to write because no one really knows enough to know what he is like personality wise. He could just be putting up a shield so that no one knows what he is really like for all we know. Thanks for informing us on what we need to work on. We will defiantly work on that.

**Pixie- **I agree. They were extremely short and like I said, I'm rally sorry about that. I have had a bunch of stuff going on with school and I have been rushing. Is this length better? My other stories all have chapters that are about 4 to 5 pages long and I have people e-mailing me telling me that they are too long. L So, is this length good? Oh, and if you would like, you can e-mail me your e-mail address and I'll e-mail you whenever I update or whenever tea-and-cake updates. My e-mail is WynterMajik at yahoo dot com.Or you can leave your e-mail in your review if you want, but be sure to leave spaces. Like how I just wrote my e-mail.

**Darknesshatesme- **Glad you like it. I hope this was soon enough. :)


	6. I Hate Them All!

Chapter 6

I hate them all!

Hermione woke up that morning a half-hour before breakfast, and was completely lost as to what to do. She was already done with her…well…everything. She had taken her shower 10 minutes before reading Draco's diary last night…wait…Draco's diary. She could read that for another half- hour. It was perfect. She could read at _least_ 2 entries by then. She quickly opened it and turned to the right page.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Pansy (the whore she is) followed me upstairs to my room last night. She tried, and failed miserably, to get me to screw her. Now I am a man, who has no problem having sex with 99 percent of the girls at school. Pansy 'pug-faced' Parkinson, is that one percent I refuse to screw. Anyone I better then her! And I mean that in the worst way possible. She's disgusting!_**

**_Anyways, I've decided something. I've got a crush on someone. It's weird yes, but true. The worst part is, she won't even date me! How do I know? You ask? I'll tell you, because she's friends with my arch enemy. It's a small crush, and it'll be over soon I'm sure, but for the moment, I really wish she'd just shut up and kiss me. Sigh, oh well, I'll live. Stupid Gryffindor. Break everyone's heart. Oh well, I'll talk to you tomarrow…maybe…If I'm in the mood. _**

**_Draco_**

Hermione felt the need to wonder. Who was it he liked? Harry had a lot of friends. He was popular, of course he had friends. Half the school in fact. But it'd have to be someone in his inner circle. That was her, Ginny, Pervati, Lavender, Luna, Cristine, and a few others. She could rule out her and Luna, because she was a muggle-born, and Luna wasn't in Gryffindor. That left 3 more people. But then again…Cristine hadn't been in the circle until 6th year. Hmmm…Parvati or Lavender then. Whatever. She didn't care…did she? She turned the page.

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_I did it…it's the first, and only time, but I finally hit a girl. That's right, I hit Pansy. The problem is, Hermione actually cared. Yes, you heard me right, she cared. Mudblood Granger stuck up for pug-faced Parkinson. And Pansy didn't even say thanks. Granger hit me for the 2nd time in my life. I hate her. I hate all women! Perhaps I should just become Gay…no, to many hott girls. I can think of one that would turn any Gay guy strait, where as Parkinson would turn any strait guy gay. Yes, sadly, I've still got a crush on her. I refuse to tell you who she is. You'll never get it out of me! Alright… I like-_**

The entry stopped then, and Hermione had a feeling someone had come up the stairs just then. And looked at her clock. 10 minutes. She should get dressed…

Tea-and-Cake-or-Death: I've finally been able to do it. Don't you love me now? I think Wyter's better though. Ah well, more experience does a lot for people. Darn my inexperience. Well, I'll do the next chapter too.


	7. Weird Feelings

**Diaries**

**Chapter 7: He Hit Her**

Draco sat on his bed thinking about what he should do with his spare time before practice. He looked at his trunk and decided, he would read Granger's diary until it was time. That would be a good idea.

He opened the trunk and found the diary. He turned to the correct page and began to read….

_Dear Diary,_

_HE HIT HER! Malfoy hit Pansy today! I know he had a good reason and all but…. He hit her! I can't get over the fact that he had guts enough to hit a girl, and in front of three teachers I might add. Has Malfoy lost his mind? Well, did her have one in the first place. I mean, well, never mind. _

_Anyways, I defended Pansy of course. I might not like her, but he still shouldn't have hit her. She of course told me that she didn't need a mud-blood to defend her and walked away, but still… _

_When people say things like that… I wonder…. Am I really tainted? Harry and Ron get all defense whenever Malfoy calls me that. That's what lets me know that their my true friends, but sometimes I wonder if they don't just defend me because they want to pick a fight with Malfoy. I mean, Harry hates Malfoy's guts and Ron will do anything to get at Malfoy. Are they just using defending me as an excuse for their actions? They might be… but… for some reason… I don't care… as long as I have someone defending me… and making me feel better about myself…. Than I'm ok. Aren't I? _

_  
Why am I talking about this? It's all crazy talk. Of course they're defending me, and not picking a fight with Malfoy. They're my best friends, but we're not as close as we used to be. We have gotten older and all but, we haven't separate completely. I'm thinking too much into this. _

_Well, classes have been going good. Malfoy has been acting kind of weird lately. Yesterday, he bumped into he in the hall (Not the same one as in the beginning of this story) and he didn't call me a mud-blood or anything. He just kept walking and didn't even acknowledge that I was there. Maybe that's his new way of trying to ignore me._

_Well, I'm kind of tired and I still have a bit of homework left, so I'm going to go ahead and stop here. I'll write back as soon as I get a chance. _

_Hermione_

He flipped the page and began reading the next article….

_Dear Diary, _

_Ah, finally, I now have some time to sit here and write. Harry and Ron have been so lazy lately, and I always have to give up my free time helping them finish the homework that they should have done before going to hang out with the others. _

_We have just been assigned to a new potions projects. Sounds pretty fun, right? Well, that's what I thought until I found out that we were going to be working with partners, assigned partners. That's when it starting going a bit down hill… then Harry's partner was announced, even more downhill… Then Ron's partner was announced, this was really getting bad…Parvati's, oh god then I was starting to worry…Lavender's, I'm working with Neville!…Neville's partner was announced and it wasn't me, that's when it got bad, and I mean 2 feet from the bottom of the hill bad….Then, I heard it, My name, Followed by Draco's name….That's when I hit rock bottom. The end of the world is here! I swear, that's what I was thinking. _

_The only good thing that is coming out of this is that I get to piss Draco off every single day for a week or more. Tell me how great that is. I have been having a ball these past two days. _

_Anyway, I got a letter from Mum and Dad today. They say that everything's going great at home, and that Adam will be coming this summer to spend sometime with me. I hate when they do that to me, tell Adam's parents that they can send them to our house while his mom spends 2 months at some luxury hotel and his dad spends 1 month and 29 days in his mistress's room, only coming out for food and water. The other day is spent messing up his huge house so that it looks like he's been there the whole time. A very nice plan if you ask me. _

_That's not the point though, the fact is… They always invite Adam over, hoping that we'll fall in love and live happily ever after. Yeah, whatever. Adam and I are on two separate ends of the playing field. We are nothing alike. It's actually kinda scary how different we are. He's such a bad boy, and I'm such a… good girl. He's a complete idiot and I'm… defiantly not a complete idiot. I love school… he hates it. I rarely get in trouble… he's always in trouble. Not to mention the fact that Adam hates me and I hate Adam. That would almost be like… like… Draco and I dating or something. How would that relationship ever work out? _

_Well, I'm off to bed for now. Hopefully, I will have a chance to write again tomorrow. _

_Hermione_

The next article was a bit longer. He thought about if he would have time to finish it, and decided that he would….

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't believe what just happened… It was so frightening. I thought I was going crazy… I thought about what it would be like… to date… Draco Malfoy. I know… it's a scary thought. I was sitting in potions working on the project/assignment I was telling you about when I looked over and saw Draco sitting there thinking really hard. The way I could tell he was deep in thought and the cute look he had on his face… I just started thinking about it. Then, I realized what I was thinking and I got really tense. It was such a odd thought and I can't even think about it right now…_

_School has just been getting harder and harder. Tests are soon and teachers and really packing it on. Homework assignment after homework assignment. Even I am having a hard time keeping up with al of it. So, I know that everyone else is too. _

_Harry and Ron have been practicing all day, it's Saturday by the way, and have yet to return. I have been up in the dorms reading and of course, studying. Big tests coming up and I can't afford to fail them. I did well on my last ones, but I'm hoping to do better on these. Hoping. Defiantly hoping. _

_Speaking of studying, I have to work on that project with Malfoy tonight. We have to choose a potion, make it, and present how we made it, the basic stuff. We are planning on meeting in the library at 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, and we should be done by 4 o'clock or 5. Somewhere in that time period. I'm hoping that it won't take longer then that, but some small part of me is hoping that it will. I really don't understand this. It's so confusing. I think I like him, but my minds telling me not to. I know he's a jerk and always calls me names. Not to mention the way he treats Harry, and Ron. Oh, and there's that thing about him being death eaters son and all. But, I still can't help it. All of my knowledge isn't getting me out of this situation. _

_Enough thinking about that for one night, I think I'm just going to go ahead and relax. Try to forget Malfoy and these weird feelings….._

_Trying…._

_Trying…._

_Trying…_

_Still trying…._

_Still trying and it's still not working…._

_OH I GIVE UP! That was such a waste of time and journal space. I can't believe I wrote all of that. Too late now, it's written in ink so it's not like I can just erase it. Actually, there's a spell I read about awhile ago when I had some free time. The spell takes the ink off, but there's always a risk that it will take the whole page worth of ink off, if you don't do it right. I'll have to practice that a bit when I get some free time. Which, won't be any time soon if I can't stop thinking about Malfoy and this stupid potions project. _

_On to something new. How about….Harry and Ginny. Yes! It finally happened. I always knew that they would eventually figure out that they were absolutely perfect for each other. It's kinda funny how that worked out, and the way Harry resembles his father so much, and Ginny has the red hair like Lily did. The Potter family must have a thing for red heads. That's off topic, Harry and Ginny are finally going out. They went to Hogsmeade together last weekend and from what Ginny told me (Which was all of it) they had a brilliant time. I'm just so happy for them. Ginny is such a nice person and Harry is defiantly someone who needs a nice person with a kind heart. I think they'll get married and have kids and live in a nice house in the countryside. Ok, maybe I'm getting way to far ahead here. This isn't even me I'm talking about. _

_Oh no, here comes Ron. Probably needs homework help or something. I'll write again soon. _

_Hermione_

Draco looked at the clock. '5 o'clock. I should probably get headed down to the great hall. I'll read some more later on tonight.'

With that, he shut the book and replaced it in his trunk. Making sure to cast a quick spell to keep anyone from opening it. He had had an incident involving Crabbe and trying to open his trunk to get a book that he needed form potions and had lost. That wouldn't have gone well if Crabbe would have noticed the diary. '

'Good thing he's so dumb.' Draco thought with a smirk as he left his room, and headed towards the great hall.

Wynter- I know, you all hate me because it took so long, and the chapter isn't even all that great. I thank you for all of your reviews and I thank you even more for being patient with me. I have had so many family problems going on lately that it's ridiculous. One gets out of the hospital and the other walks in.

That literally happened. It was so freaky. Anyway, like I said, sorry for the EXTREMLY long delay and I hope you all atleast got a little something out of this crappy chapter.

**DarknessHatesMe-**Thanks! I'm glad you think so. Actually, we both write other stories and have other screen names on Mine's WynterMajik and Tea-and-cake-or-death's is….well, tea-and-cake-or-death. Lol. Thanks for the wonderful review.

**Vixen xOx- **That time period was long, this one was even longer. Lol. Like I said, I'm really sorry about that. And I will try really hard to update sooner next time.

**Dmone- **Yeah, finally. And this is another finally. Lol. Sorry about that and I hope this chapter brings the thrill up a tad bit more.

**Mz Hellfire- **Thanks, and I'm glad you like it. Sorry the update took so long, but I hope it was atleast somewhat worth the wait.

**Carine- **lol. I have…..5 words (sorry I am a bit slow today). Sorry the update took so long. Wait! That was 6! Damn Kindergarten teacher!

**Thwarted Moony****- **I'm glad you liked it so far. We'll continue until the story is over, No matter what.

**XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX****- **lol. I do that all the time. It's Harry! I know it's Harry! 'Well duh you know it's Harry. They just told you it was Harry.' That's not how it was for you, but that's how it was for me. Sad isn't it?


	8. The Realization

Chapter 8:

The Realization

Hermione came back that night feeling very annoyed. Malfoy had been…well…nothing. That was what annoyed her. He wasn't mean, he certainly wasn't nice (was he ever?) actually…he was…indifferent. How could he completely ignore her? Better yet, how could she even care what he was like towards her. She'd gotten over…hadn't she?

"I think I'll read more. See how idiotic he is this time." She said quietly to her self and got the diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**Pug-Face came in. Why won't she leave me alone? WHY GOD WHY! I think I know that answer actually. BECAUSE SHE'S A DUMBASS, AND CAN'T TAKE A HINT! It annoys me to no end. And Hermione…GRANGER, I MEANT GRANGER! Her name isn't Hermione. I just have to keep repeating that in my head. Not Hermione, not Hermione, not Hermione. GRANGER! GRANGER! GRANGER! Alright…that was a total waste of paper. I need to look up that spell that Flitwick was talking about in class today. No one else even knows about it except me and GRANGER. We're the only ones that were intelligent enough to pay attention. Oh well, anyways, back to Pug-Face. When Granger stood up for her…I pretty much died from surprise. And then Pug-Face went and told her…grrrr…that Slytherin Bitch is a…well…bitch. That's all I can express. That's all I _care_ to express. I don't have the energy. I spent all of it bad-mouthing Granger. **

**Well, I'd best be off, doing some-what more important things to do.**

**Draco**

Hermione's eyes widened. He had called her Hermione. And then tried to cover it up. That was…sweet. How strange was that. 'maybe he's not so bad after all…' she thought and turned the page.

**Dear Diary,**

**I hate myself and my thoughts of treason. I can't believe it but…I think I'm falling in love. And…it's…painful. Especially since I know she doesn't like me at all. I'm the bane of her existence, she told me once. And you know, I kind of feel bad about me and my stupid-ass remarks. Always calling her names. And here people (namely her) are thinking I'm heartless. I used to think so too. Oh well. I feel really bad though. Maybe I should apologize. But…then she'd wonder why, and I'd have to tell her…and then she'd hate me even more. I can't believe I'm in love with a mud-blood. _The_ mud-blood. If she ever figured this out. My life would be ruined. **

**Draco**

Hermione suddenly became more scared then she ever had. Draco Malfoy…he…he…no, it was impossible. She would have to confront him tomorrow. For now, it was time to sleep…well…to think for a couple of hours in the dark.

Tea-and-cake-or-death: Yeah, I know I don't really write that much. I'm going through a rough stage, and I need to sort things out. I'm really sorry, I wish I had time on my hands. It would make me a hell-of-a lot happier. Again, sorry, I'll try to write every other chapter. I made a commitment, and I'm going to stick with it.


	9. Ruined Plans

**Chapter 9: Ruined Plans**

Draco sat on his bed, staring down at the diary in his hands. He had almost been caught reading it again last night, and after three attempts to at least get one sentence read, he gave up, shoving the book under his pillow and storming out of the room while yelling at Crabbe for always interrupting him. The last few entries had been short; a paragraph or two, but about nothing very important. Ranting about Potty and Weasel not doing their homework and how she had caught the youngest Weasel sneaking out to visit someone at ridiculous hour of the night. Yup, nothing important. He couldn't care less what those freaks had been doing last year.

The other night though, he had been getting bored with reading about Potty again, and was about to shut the book and give in the sleep that seemed to be consuming him, but something caught his eyes as he went to shut the book.

A small red heart was drawn in the corner of the page after the one that he had been reading. Curiosity battled against tiredness and one the battle hands down and Draco had started the read the entry…

_Diary,_

_Once again, I had to work with Dra-Malfoy, and for some odd reason he wasn't as rude to me, or…at least…it didn't seem like it. Maybe it was just me not paying enough attention. I was trying to work on the project and all, which left little thinking room for anything but._

_For some odd reason though, I kept getting the urge to stare at him. His eyes just look so appealing when they're deep in concentration. Still icy blue and still stony looking, but they have more of a…relaxed look to them. It makes him look more…normal. More like a person and less like someone who is trying to make everyone else feel bad about themselves. For some odd reason, I wonder if this is considered letting his guard down…He is, after all, not giving everyone an cold glare and a rude comment, so in a way, it does seem to be letting his guard down._

_Oh…Oh no…this isn't good…this isn't good at all…I think…I think I've fallen for him…Just seeing him like that…It did something to me…I felt…comfortable…and…I wanted to be looked at with those eyes…those eyes not on a book…but on me…_

_No…this isn't good at all…_

_Hermione_

He had stared at the page for a look time once he finished the short documentation. He had never thought of Hermione to be one to notice small things like that about him. Potty? Maybe. Weasel? He had always thought that those two were together or at least liked each other, so, yeah. But, him? No. Never. Not once.

His thoughts returned to current times and as he continued down the hall towards the library. Hermione's diary in hand.

Walking through the large oak doors, he glanced around the room looking for a head topped with bushy brown hair.

There. In the corner. Next to the window. Now was the time. Give her back the diary and get the hell out of there. No room for questions and no time to answer.

Though he was slightly disappointed that he had only had a chance to read less the half of the book, he couldn't risk reading more. Knowing about his small crush…No! Not small crush! His little bit of…feeling…toward the Gryffindor girl. She had felt the same…?

It still seemed unreal…Not something that you hear about everyday. I can see it now: Prestigious Malfoy Marries Bushy Haired Mud-Blood! That one would defiantly sell…

He walked over to the desk, and when he got just close enough, he dropped the book on the desk, making a loud thump, and then walked off; giving Hermione no time to ask questions.

"Malfoy. Malfoy wait a minute." He heard her say in a voice that was just loud enough for him to hear. But, he continued walking, not pausing or letting his step falter.

'Damn you Granger. Don't cause a scene.' He thought as he continued towards the door, but was stopped suddenly when a hard grabbed his arm and pulled him rather roughly towards the back of the library. Her strength surprised him, but he guessed that trying to drag Potty and Weasel away from the quidditch field and back to the common room to do homework every night could do that to you.

When the arrived in the dark corner of the room, away from prying eyes and ears, Hermione dropped her hand from his arm and looked straight into his eyes. "Malfoy, why did you have my diary?"

"You dropped it, mud-blood. That day in the hallway."

"Why did it take you this long to return it?"

He was silent for a moment, not saying a thing.

"Malfoy…? Did you read it?"

Oh no, here it goes…

Wynter- Not very long, but I'm writing the next chapter too, and I have already started it, so it shouldn't take too long to finish. Hope you enjoyed and here are review responses for 7 and 8.

**Review Responses**

Chocolate Concrete- Uh…I'm kinda slow when it come to updating, but tea-and-cake is good when it comes to the speed of her updates. And thank you very much. We are really glad to see that you consider us good authors.

Mz Hellfire- lol, I said that too. I was so happy when Tea-and-Cake told me that she was going to make Draco hit Pansy. I was smiling all day.

Carine- Yup, Draco is just too awesome to get off anyone's mind. -smiles-

GreyGypsy- I actually wrote more!

Elven at Heart- Well, I hope 8 made up for the wait, and I hope you like 9 just as much.

A tragic tale- Thank you, I'm glad that you like it and I hope you continue to enjoy.

xalicex- You know, I was thinking about that too, but whenever I wrote the chapter, I was just so set on what the entry was going to say, that I hadn't even been thinking about their feelings. I'm sorry, but I hope that this chapter kinda makes up for a little bit of that lack of explination. This one is less diary and more thinking/feeling.

hermionerocks2008- Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and I hope that this update and that last one made up for my slow writing skills.

ilovetom88- I'm glad you do. -smiles- I hope this update was good enough, and I'll be sure to get the next one up sooner.

Maral Popal- No need to thank us. It's more like thank you for leaving a nice review.

ZIPPIYGIRL- He is in this chapter. Lol. And in the next, they we talk more about it…I think….

GreyGypsy- I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. I hope that this short and crappy chapter can hold you off for the big bad discussion chapter. Lol

Draco's-Ice-Princess666- Glad that you like, and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Chocolate Concrete(chapter 8)- This one didn't make up for much, but the next one will be atleast 5 pages. Both have a lot to get out, and I'm going to milk it for all that it's worth.

Elven at Heart(chapter 8)- I must say, thank you so very much for reviewing so often. It really helps us to see that people are continuing to read and not just ignore updates. I know this one wasn't soon, but I'm working hard on getting the next one up quick.

princess-m- Thanks! Glad you like, and welcome to the crazy roller coaster ride that it 'Diaries.'

Mz Hellfire(chapter 8)- Um…not too interesting. I had to explain Draco finding about her little crush before I could get those two to talk, so this was kinda a start to their breaking the ice conversation.

Vixen xOx- yeah, it's slightly disappointing, but the pairings that JK picked out are pretty good, so I can defiantly survive with what's she's worked out. ONLY ONE MORE LEFT! -cries- I'm going to be so sad when the series is over. Hope you liked. -smile-


	10. Let You Down

_Recap:_

_When the arrived in the dark corner of the room, away from prying eyes and ears, Hermione dropped her hand from his arm and looked straight into his eyes. "Malfoy, why did you have my diary?"_

"_You dropped it, mud-blood. That day in the hallway."_

"_Why did it take you this long to return it?"_

_He was silent for a moment, not saying a thing._

"_Malfoy…? Did you read it?"_

_Oh no, here it goes…_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Let You Down**

He glared at her when he heard the question, "Oh course not. Why in the hell would I want to read some mud-blood's diary. It being yours makes me want to read it less. It took awhile because unlike you, I have a life to live."

Caramel eyes stared into ice blue eyes for some time, and then, out of the blue, she smiled. Her straight white teeth made the sun look dull when she smiled-warmly-at Malfoy. "Oh, is that so? Say, Malfoy? What do you think about 'this mud-blood who-unlike you- has no life?"

"…What do you mean?"

Her smile got wider, and seemed to brighten up even more, "Just one moment, Malfoy. Don't move." With that said, she turned and walked around the corner to-where he could only guess- the table she had been sitting at before.

She returned minutes later with small black book in hand. Draco's eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he saw it, but quickly covered up his shock with a sneer, "You got mine, and I got yours. Now it's your turn Granger: Did you read it?"

She was quiet. Deadly quiet. He could almost see her snake-like fangs being bared and could almost hear her hissing to alert him that she was about to attack…But no. She didn't attack,. She didn't sneer. She didn't smirk. And she most defiantly didn't lie, "Yeah, some of it."

Shock…

Lots of Shock…

Shock clearly evident…

'Shock' written in silver and green letters across his forehead…along with 'kill me now'…

"What do you mean, 'yeah, some of it'!"

"It's exactly as it sounds, Malfoy. Yes, I read some of it. I planned on giving it back today but it seems that we were thinking along the same lines," She replied, trying to keep her calm facade when all she wanted to do was yell 'you liked me!'.

A stubborn look crossed his face, "So, mud-blood. Did you find anything interesting?"

She smiled even bigger-if that was possible by now-, "Now that you mention it, Malfoy, there is something that caught my interest."

He silently racked his brain trying to remember exactly what he had written in the journal. It had been 6th year -last year- and not as far as he could remember, not too much happened that he recorded in the diary, with the exception of…oh no…

His face fell a little, and his eyes got a little wider then normal when he saw her sly smirk. The smirk that was more Malfoy-like then Hermione-like, and held a look that purely read: I've got you now.

But, the famous Malfoy was quick to think up something that would knock that smile of hers right off her face, "What part? The 'I'm in love with the mud-blood' comment? Did you really think that I still feel that way? That it wasn't a spur of the moment, pissed-off, confusion comment? Ha. Like I would like some ugly, bushy haired, nerdy, _mud-blood_. But, now I know that you do have some taste in men. I always thought the you and Weasel were all over each other, but obviously not since you seemed to have 'fallen' for me last year."

Her smirk faltered a little, but her eyes hardened and she glared daggers at him, "Oh, and what do you think my 'fallen for Malfoy' comment was about? At least I didn't say that I was falling in love with some 'ugly, bushy haired, nerdy, _mud-blood'. _I simply stated that I had _temporally_ fallen for some stuck-up, stick-up-his-ass, _pure-blood._"

They stared at each other, letting the venom from their words sink into the others brains while the tried their hardest to think up more insults. Hermione had always been trying to stop Harry and Ron from making insults, making it unnecessary for her to create any. And the ones she did use were not planned, but certainly didn't just come up off the top of her head like Ron and Harry's did. Draco was used to insulting Hermione, as well as her two friends, and now the insults were coming to his head, but he just couldn't say them. He felt somewhat disturbed by this fact, and she felt somewhat dumb. Feelings that neither experienced very often.

Was this what they did to one another? Made them simple? Made them feel things-good or bad- that they had never felt before? Feelings of having 'fallen' for someone, or feelings of premature love? Was this what effects they caused the other with simple things like hearing what they had to say about the other? Was this what they wanted…? Forever…?

They continued to glare, but eventually, their glares turned to soft -but still upset- gazes. Nothing like the other would like to receive. Yet, they both pondered over why in the world the were now denying the feelings that they had so blatantly felt last year. They both knew that they feelings were not mutual, yet neither kept the fact that they liked the other to themselves.

Okay, so writing it in a journal/diary is kind of keeping it yourself, but still! Would they have done this last year, when the feelings were fresh and beating quickly in their hearts and through the glistening red blood in their veins? Would they be looking at each other in such a way if this had happened at the exact same time last year? Would all of this be different?

Ice blue stared at caramel for a few more moments before Draco said, "I have classes to get to and assignments to finish. I have no time to waste of disgusting mud-bloods."

She smirked again, in a way that she must have copied from Draco himself, "Yeah, like there is anyone else that you really talk to." And with that said, she walked around the corner, to the table she had been previously sitting at, and grabbed her stuff before walking out of the library and down the corridor to the main stairs.

Draco watched as she walked away, blue eyes watching her the swish of her cloak as she rounded the corners of the library and corridors. He watched her-now, softer and flowier- curls bounce with her steps and her fingers tapping the back of the books that she was carrying as she left. Little things like this, that he had noticed last year; the way she sometimes had her curls bouncing and soft, but on test days left them to be course and frizzy, or the way she tapped her fingers on the desk, table, or any object that was there while she read. How she always seemed to look asleep in class, but in all reality was just so enthralled with what was being told that she couldn't turn away. Hell, she would sit there for five to ten minutes without blinking, and then repeat the process again. Stare for ten minutes; blink once. Stare for ten minutes; blink once.

This ever so stupid process had had him staring to whole class periods at one point in time. It enthralled him as much as the boring lecture on how to properly stir a potion that they would never have to use, much less learn. These things that he considered stupid, unnecessary, and complete and total wastes of proper class time she considered the most interesting lessons of the day.

'We'll need this some day, Ron. Otherwise they wouldn't bother teaching it to us,' she had scolded one day while walking out of potions. Book bag slung over her arm, but still carrying the heavy textbook in the opposite arm. 'Do you really think that they would waste proper class time on something that was no going to benefit us in the future?'

Draco had instantly thought, 'Yes, they've done it before,' but kept his mouth shut due to the mere fact that he would be answering a question pointed at Weasel, therefore making it semi-rhetorical.

He could feel the signs of a headache coming on; a headache that he knew was going to hurt like a bitch if he kept thinking about this topic. So, having already decided to drop the simple-yet pretty- caramel eyed girl from his thoughts, he rounded the corner and went down the corridor to the main steps and down towards the dungeons.

------

The curtains were open, letting the soft glow of the moon gaze over her relaxed features. But on the inside, she was far from relaxed.

Memories of that morning replayed in her mind over and over again. The look on his face when she admitted that she'd read it, then the look of serious thinking afterwards, then pure shock. To think, he actually forgot…He says he has fallen in love with his worst enemies best friend and then forgets about it a year later! What a memory he has…

Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift elsewhere. That last thing she needed was to stay up all night thinking about someone who she didn't even understand. More like someone she couldn't understand…

But maybe…just maybe…that will all change…

Maybe…

------

Though there was no moon light -or any light for that matter- in the dark room that belonged to the seventh year boys of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy lay in silence as he stared at the ceiling, eyes concentrated on the small crack he had made when he had gotten back for the library…

Let's just say that Crabbe and Goyle were quite happy that Draco had missed when he threw the heavy text book at the door. It had bounced off the wall -how he didn't know- and managed to make a small crack in the ceiling. He fixed the one on the wall with a simple spell, but left the one on the ceiling for reasons unknown to him- or anyone else for that matter.

Slowly, he rolled over onto his side and stared silently at the diary on his nightstand. With all the commotion -not to mention insults- going on, they had both completely forgotten to trade journals again. This was going to create a problem…

He had no desire to talk to her again anytime soon. He had no desire to talk to her every again. Her control over him scared him. And he would never live it down if she went around spewing about how much control she had over him if she was ever to find out.

For some odd reson, a part of him felt let down. She had let him down…He had let her down…They had let each other down…but wasn't that what enemies did…? Were they still enemies…?

He didn't know if he was going to be able to insult her after his lack of words that morning…Another thing to be a bit scared over…

Blue eyes continued to gave at the silver writing at the bottom of the book. His eyes closing out of tiredness and not because he wanted them to.

As his blinked for the last time before sleep took him over, he looked at the silver writing again, but this time, it read 'Hermione J. Malfoy'…

* * *

**Wynter-** Well? Good? Bad? Horrible? I should be ashamed of myself? But you must give me my props! I got this up in less then a week! That's a new record for me! And the title of the chapter is from the songby Three Days Grace called…Let You Down. If you are Naruto fans and watch AMVs, then I suggest you go to AnimeMusicVideos .com and watch the AMV title, 'Let You Down.' It's really good!

**IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ! **-_Now, I was never one to check the stats section of the log in thing because I honestly couldn't care less, but I was looking through stuff yesterday and I must say thank you all so much for all of the wonderful feedback. At this point, I would continue this fic even if I didn't get any reviews, but don't get any ideas! I still want reviews, but the amount of hits, amount of people this story is favorites for, and even the fact that we're in a C2 really makes me feel proud. This is the biggest success I've ever had and I thank you all so much, so as treat, I have decided to give all who review a little something that will be added to the story, but! I'm not telling what it is until you all review, so please and thank you all in advance. **YOU GUYS ROCK AND WE THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

Chocolate Concrete- Was this soon enough? Thanks so much for reviewing so often, and please let us know if there is anything that we can do to make the fic better. -smile-

GreyGypsy- yeah, I thought I died too. I was just sitting there, staring at my keyboard and then went 'Hey! I have fanfics to update!' Hope this was okay, though, I'm not sure that you're happy about the way it ended…It'll get better. I promise.

darkgem499- Journals won't be mentioned for a little while now…unless tea-and-cake deiceds to do something with them, but they will come up again later. -smile- Yeah, a slight cliffhanger, but I was rushing to get the chapter out, and cut it out at a suitable place. Hope this was okay and met your standards.

ilori- Well, thanks for waiting and I'm sorry you had to. I'll be quick to update now that I've realized how faithful you all really are. -smile- Sorry to torture you and say that it was kinda both. A little lie, and little true. Hope you enjoyed!

ZIPPIYGIRL- It was good, and now that I've finished this I'll be sure to go fix it up a little. Great work with it, and I can tell that future chapters will be wonderful.

Mz Hellfire- I agree, though I am sorry that it wasn't too interesting for you. I hope that this made up for it somewhat…

Draco's-Ice-Princess666- Thank you, and I hope that this was soon enough.

WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO.! We just like to torture poor Hermione and Draco…-evil smirk-


	11. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!

Chapter 10

Hermione hadn't slept that night. Not that she hadn't tried. Oh merlin how she'd tried! But when ever she closed her eyes, all she saw was Malfoy. It was starting to piss her off. She needed to talk to him. No wait, now that she had her diary back, she could just write in it. She looked on her dresser and groaned. They hadn't switched. This sucked! It really did. But she could read it. yup, she could read it. He would read hers. She wasn't stupid. If he hadn't before, he would now, because he knew she was reading his. (does that make sense to you guys?) NO! She wouldn't do it! It was four in the morning. She would go to the astronomy tower. And think. He wouldn't be there. And fresh air would do her a lot of good. Especially when it was cold. She got up and walked to her favorite tower, in a too small spaghetti strap shirt and long flannel pants. She sat down on the stone ledge, and looked down first. It was weird, but all she had to do was give herself a little push, and she'd be gone. Free, in a sense. She wouldn't think about Draco anymore. That was always nice.

'I couldn't do it though.' She thought sadly to herself. She hated to admit it, but she was a coward. She wished she wasn't. After all, what if, in the final battle betweent Voldie and Harry, she ran away from death?

"Hermione! What are you doing!" She jumped. This was a bad move, because seconds later, she felt herself turning upside down, and wind rushing around her. She'd fallen.

'Damn Malfoy! He's become the death of me.' This registered in her mind.

"HOLY HELL! I'm GONNA DIE!" She yelled in horror. Then she realized that, even though the astronomy tower was really high, she would have hit the ground by now.

"Are you alright! Have you stopped yet!" She heard the blissful voice of Draco right behind her. And looked down. She was upside down, suspended 10 feet from the ground.

"Holy Merlin, Holy Merlin, Holy Merlin…" she repeated softly. She'd almost died. As if on que, Draco decided to start shouting.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING! IS YOUR LIFE THAT FUCKING MISRABLE SO YOU HAVE TO JUMP FROM THE ASTRONAMY TOWER! ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! BLOODY HELL!" the blood was rushing to her head, and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T SNUCK UP ON ME LIKE THAT, I WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN! YES, I FELL, BECAUSE OF YOU. THAT WAS NO ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, THAT WAS AN ATTEMPTED HOMICIDE! YOU STUPID FUCKER! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! I SWEAR TO THE HOLY FORCES OF EARTH, WHEN I'M RIGHT-SIDE UP, I'LL KICK YOU ASS!" he looked shocked.

"oh…" He muttered finally.

"oh? OH! WHAT THE HELL? YOU ALMOST KILL ME, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'OH'!"

"WELL I SAVED YOU DIDN'T I!"

"GOOD THING TOO! IF YOU HADN'T, I WOULD HAVE MURDERED YOU AS A-!" She was cut off as his lips crushed into hers. It was the most painful, most horrifyingly sweet kiss she had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. It took her by surprise, and at first she didn't do anything. Then realization hit her. He was kissing her. It was kind of hard to do when she was upside down, but nonetheless, he was KISSING her. So she did the first thing that popped into her mind: She kissed him back. With just as much force. It was the best thing in the world, and it ended all too soon.

Finally, after what felt like several minutes, he pulled back. They were both breathless,Draco's (and probably hers as well) were brused,andherface was now comepletly red. Most of it was because of being upside down for so long. Breathing deeply, he finally let her go and said:

"oh…erm…right…uh…" this was the first time she'd ever heard him stutter. It was a nice feeling of accomplishment.

"Right...yeah…that was…unexpected?" He nodded mutely. It was several more minutes later, after a very uncomfortable silence, when he finally spoke.

"You're a good kisser." He told her. She smirked.

"Your not too bad yourself." He just smirked back and they both walked back into the castle in silence. Thinking of things. Many things. Eachother, the kiss. What it meant. How they would act tomorrow when Harry or Ron said something stupid to Draco. Whatever happened. It would be difficult.

Tea-and-cake-or-death: If it's not long enough, I'm sorry. Really, I am.


End file.
